1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for an electrically conductive connection of a mounting plate installed in a switchgear cabinet, rack or housing.
2. Description of Prior Art
If a mounting plate is connected in an electrically conducting manner with the rack or the cabinet body, it is necessary to create connecting points on the mounting plate and the rack or the cabinet body, which are connected with each other by grounding cables. It is thus necessary, particularly with respect to the mounting plate, to make the appropriate preparations, and contacting can only be performed after the mounting plate is inserted. This is not easy to do, in particular when the mounting plate is installed in the switchgear cabinet directly connected to the back wall.